un amor imposible
by seddie-adicta18
Summary: sam regresa después de dos años de ausencia a su país   en este caso panamá  y se encuentra con que carly y freddie son novios podrá sam quitárselo a carly  *universo alterno* contenido de lenguaje un poquito fuerte
1. Chapter 1

Bueno gente mi primer fic no tuvo mucho éxito ya que fue mas de nueve veces duramente criticado así que decide que lo borraría y luego lo subo ahora este que es mas o menos una historia real bueno sin mas preámbulo la historia oh se me olvidaba en esta historia la familia de sam es panameña y carly también vive en panamá y los benson igual

Disclamier: icarly no me pertenece le pertenece a dan el apellido no me lo se pero bueno aquí esta la historia

Capitulo uno

* * *

><p>SAM pov<p>

hoy por fin nos regresamos a panamá hay cuanto lo extrañaba poder hacer icarly de nuevo poder ver a carly a fredalupe a spencer a la loca mama de freddie

a t-bo vendiendo cosas en palos a mama nos dio la noticia ase como unos cinco meses y hoy por fin regresamos a casa

Flashback

PAM: Melanie SAM

Melanie: que pasa mama

Sam: que

PAM: Samantha esas no son maneras de hablarle a tu madre

SAM: odio ese nombre

Melanie: en fin que pasa mama

Pam: a vallan a empacar nos regresamos a Panamá

SAM y Mel: QUE

PAM: si así que vallan a empacar

SAM: pero mama

PAM: pero nada muévete

Fin del flashback

Y aquí nos vemos ya llevamos un como dos horas aqui en realidad extrañaba

Panamá extrañaba mi país pero bueno hoy nos vamos a

vivir a los altos de san francisco aqui en la chorrera ya quiero ver a mis amigas

Melanie: samantha que tanto piensas

Sam: primero que te importa segundo no me digas samantha tercero si me vuelves a decir samantha no respondo es sam o ni siquiera me nombre

Mel: sam ay si que apodo tan original

Sam: igual te viene valiendo madres esquinera de dos pesos

Mel: WTF como me llamaste

Sam: esquinera de dos pesos

Mel: boba

Sam:idiota

Mel: tontifera

Sam: no me digas cosas que no entiendo niña fresa

Mel: que no soy fresa

Sam: ya te callas

Pam: melanie sam compórtense

Sam y Melanie: si mama

general pov

Pam: chicas llegamos

sam: bien me voy a ver a carly

Pam:primero desempaca

Sam:pero

Pam: pero nada haora

Melanie: jaja

Sam: Melanie aprecias tu cara

Melanie: si

Sam: entonces para tu bien te callas

1 hora despues

Sam: me voy mama ya termine

Pam: no te tardes mucho

Sam: si mama

sam va caminando pensando en sus cosas cuando choca con alguien

que al parecer le derramo bebida en cima y como es habitual en ella le reclamo con un insulto

Sam: fíjate por donde vas dork

X: pero si tu... dork? sam?

Sam: ñoño digo freddie?

freddie: si definitivamente eres tu odiosa como siempre

Sam: y tu el tecnicucho que carly nunca va a querer

freddie: pues para que cepas carly y yo somos novios

esa noticia a sam le callo como un balde agua fría y ni ella misma sabia por que solo le parecía imposible

Sam: si como digas pero tengo que ir a cambiarme

dicho esto sam corrio y se refugio en un arbol muy grande que habia en la partade atrás de la casa

ni siquiera se fijo en que iba a ver a carly solo quería estar sola y se dio cuenta de algo que amaba a freddie

freddie pov

freddie despues de que sam se fue corriendo camino a casa de carly y cuando llego comenso a gritar y a buscarla con la mirada

freddie: CARLY EN DONDE ESTAS

Carly: que paso mi amor por que te tardaste tanto

freddie: a que adivinas a quien vi

Carly: a quien

freddie: a sam

Carly: a sam estas seguro

freddie: si hablamos un rato pero de pronto me dijo que se tenia que cambiar y se fue corriendo

Carly: se tenia que cambiar? como no entiendo

freddie: es que sin querer le derrame el juego en la playera que traía

Carly: a con razón corrió

freddie: como no entiendo

carly: no freddie es que cuando veo a una persona que no veo en años lo primero que hago es derramarle jugo en su playera

freddie: hay ya que genio

carly : bien me ayudas

freddie: en que

Carly: es que necesito saber como se conecta este cable para poder transferir datos de mi iphone a mi laptop

freddie: que quieres transferir

carly: fotos y archivos para icarly

freddie: bueno es facil mira

freddie le explico a carly y después el se fue a su casa pero los pensamientos no lo dejanban

dormir y su laptod no la podia usar por que su mama pensaba que era peligrosa que la usara despues de las 11 de la noche

pensamiento de freddie

por que sam salio corriendo por que bueno no me debo preocupar ella es asi misteriosa agresiva agresiva y linda ... esperen dije linda

como que linda estoy volviéndome loco o sera que sam m-me gusta NO estoy pensando payasadas ella me odia y yo la odio a ella o no es asi agh

ya duérmete freddie estas cansado es solo eso

sam pov

por que de todos los chicos lindos que hay en la tierra me tubo que gustar freddie agh ese bobo tecnicucho como lo odio pero tambien lo amo

necesito pensar con claridad mañana a primera hora buscare mi fiel compañero mi diario pero haora necesito dormir mi cuerpo lo necesita

* * *

><p>entonces que les parece<p>

bobo

des-adaptado

bueno

malo háganlo saber su opinión importa como dicen aqui cada ves que quieren los politicos propaganda a y una ultima cosa cero insultos en los reviews por favor


	2. carta de disculpas y despedidas

BIEN PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO DECIR LO SIENTO yo sabia que no tenia material para esto solo que pensaba que podía gustarle pues ten un una libreta en donde escribo historias un día mi mejor amiga la encontró y me dijo que eran geniales que debía subirles y solo eran dos y el primero que fue cállate o te juro que te mato lo criticaron que decide borrarlo y lo re escribiría luego pero ya veo que no tengo materia para esto lo siento si los incomode y si perdieron su tiempo a esto le daré un día para que lo lean y luego abandonare la pagina era solo eso lo que quería decir a y un gran LO SIENTO ADIÓS GRACIAS POR EL ÚNICO REVIEWS POSITIVO QUE ME DEJARON CUIDENSE


End file.
